This invention relates to feeding systems and it is particularly applicable to apparatus for feeding fluid-like material. Systems constructed according to the present invention are particularly adapted, among other possible uses, for accurately feeding a wide variety of substances including dry materials regardless of whether the material is free-flowing, sluggish, or pressure sensitive; and ranging from amorphous powders to flakes, pellets, chunks and even fibers, as well as liquids.
Various control weigh feeding systems have been known in the past, as for example, the system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 345,587, filed Mar. 28, 1973, which has issued as U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,848. In accordance with this application, there is provided a weigh feeding apparatus wherein the discharge rate of a fluid substance from a container is maintained at a predetermined constant value. The container and its contents are weighted, and an electrical signal is produced which signal has an amplitude proportional to the weight of the container and its contents. This electrical signal, which varies as the contents of the container are discharged, is differentiated and applied to a comparator circuit together with a reference signal, wherefore the output of the comparator circuit may be used to control said discharge rate of the substance as it is fed from the container. The comparator output is applied to a signal generator for producing a motor drive signal for a DC motor having its output shaft connected to drive a device for discharging the substance from the container. The signal generator may comprise a pulsing circuit for controlling a pair of SCR's which are disposed in a rectifying bridge circuit connected between an AC voltage source and the input of the DC motor. Accordingly, the speed of the motor is controlled by the pulsing circuit, which, in turn, is controlled by the algebraic sum of the output signal of a tachometer generator which is coupled directly to the motor shaft, and output signal from the comparator. It can be stated that the above described apparatus provides an accurate weigh feeding system, whereby the feeding rate may be maintained at a constant value, and wherein the predetermined feeding rate may be adjusted by adjusting the value of the reference signal source.
Additionally, the output of the weighing device may be applied to a pair of differential amplifier circuits, along with a pair .[.or.]. .Iadd.of .Iaddend.reference voltage inputs, for determining when the contents of the container varies above and below desired maximum and minimum fill levels for the container. That is, circuitry is provided for automatically refilling the container when the weight of the substance therein reaches the desired minimum weight, and for terminating the filling process for the container when the fluid substance therein reaches the desired maximum weight. Such circuitry includes means for maintaining the discharge rate of the container at a constant rate equal to the instantaneous rate thereof immediately preceding energization of the filling device for the container. Particularly, the pair of differential amplifier circuits are coupled to a pair of relay driver circuits for controlling a relay circuit to energize the filling device when the substance in the container reaches the minimum weight, and for maintaining that filling device in an energized state until the container is refilled to its maximum desired level. The relay circuit is also coupled to the comparator circuit, for controlling the latter to produce a constant output during the refilling process for the container, thereby maintaining the discharge rate of the container at the value of the particular discharge rate thereof immediately preceding energization of the filling device.
As pointed out in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,848 in certain installations there exists a possibility of physical forces impinging upon the weigh feeder from an external source, such as wind or air currents, physical contact with the weigh feeder by operating personnel, or the like, for example. These forces cause the weigh feeder to move at a rate that is other than that resulting from the linear discharge of the contents of the container. Because such additional movement, i.e. acceleration, is an error and has no direct relationship to the actual discharge of material from the container, the control system could continue to perform its corrective function utilizing the erroneous output signal for comparison with the fixed set point reference signal derivative. The aforementioned patent discloses one means for preventing such excessive and adnormal movements of the weigh feeder scale from grossly affecting or disturbing the normal operation of the system to thereby prevent large excursions of the output feed rate.
Disclosed in our patent application, Ser. No. 678,391, which has issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,784, in one form thereof, is a new and improved weigh feeding apparatus characterized by a container for a prefilled substance having means for discharging the substance therefrom at a controllable rate. A scale system is provided for weighing the container prefilled with the substance and an electrical circuit serves to produce a first electrical signal proportional in amplitude to the weight, and a high gain amplifier amplifies the electrical signal. An analog-digital converter (ADC) is coupled to the amplifier and a digital computer is adapted to receive pulse signals from the ADC for computing and outputting a signal corresponding to the signal received. Digital-analog converter ramp offset means which is controlled by the computer outputs a controlled stepping signal, that is applied as a second input to the amplifier means to algebraically combine therewith. Each step corresponds to one time cycle of operation, thereby maintaining the output of the amplifier in a given preselected range of amplitude during one time cycle of operation. The digital computer as another operation thereof computes a corrective signal based on the signals received, and means coupled between the computer and the means for discharging the substance from the container, serve to control the rate of discharge responsive to the corrective signal.